Mechanic Romance
by Foxy121
Summary: When Bess makes a mistake fixing Nancy's car, she feels like a complete failure. Until something opens her eyes! NO CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! I'm new here on the Fanfiction website so I'm not quite sure how to do all this stuff. Anyways, here's part one of a short two-part fanfiction! Disclaimer: I do not own the Hardy Boys or Nancy Drew.**

**Rated T for implied death.**

**DON'T WORRY, NO CHARACTER DEATH! Trust me! I hate those. Part 2 coming soon.**

**Mechanic Romance**

Joe Hardy dashed to the car and jumped into the passenger's seat, buckling his seatbelt. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, bro," he flashed a non-repentant grin.

Frank snorted and rolled his eyes. "Strange. I somehow doubt it," he retorted, pulling out of the hotel parking lot. They were on their way to meet Nancy, Bess, and George. During a shared case that had taken up the past two weeks, Nancy's car had suffered a sabotage job. Bess had recently fixed it, and they were all due to go out for pizza to celebrate the end of the case. Nancy had agreed to drive there ahead of time and reserve seats, and Bess and George would come together in George's car.

"You're right. I'm not." Joe admitted. "You know, just had to finish making myself look dashing. Not that I don't look gorgeous all the time…"

Some sort of cross between a cough, choke, and laugh burst from the elder of the two. The younger glared and pretended to be offended. "What?" Joe said defensively.

Frank kept his face deadpan. "What? I didn't say anything. Did I say something?"

Not caring about the possibility of a wreck, Joe playfully punched Frank in the arm. "Hey, you'd do the same thing!"

"Under what circumstance?"

"Not telling, genius."

Joe smirked, looking pleased with himself. Frank decided to try and take a little bit of wind out of the sails. "Look little bro, sorry to burst your bubble, but I already know everything." He improvised smoothly. Joe's face took on a cross between "shock" and "horror".

"What?! You didn't tell her anything, right? Because if you did, it won't be a surprise anymore!" Joe pleaded desperately. Frank smiled smugly. Mission accomplished.

"Joe, there's something I should tell you…"

"Spit it out," came the half-growled response.

Frank let the silence continue for a few suspenseful moments and then couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "I needed to tell you that I have no idea what you're talking about. But your panicked comments have shed some considerable light! Thanks a bunch!"

_"Frank!" _Joe howled in disbelief. "You have no idea how much you scared me! Don't do that!"

"Sorry," Frank lied, still chuckling. "So. Is it Bess? Finally going to ask her out?"

Resignedly, Joe nodded. "You got it. And by the way," he added, his eyes flashing with mischief, "it's about time you asked Nancy!"

"Already did," Frank answered nonchalantly. They pulled up to a red light and he rolled the windows down, enjoying the summer evening.

Suspicious, Joe stared. "And?"

He smiled. "It was a yes!"

Joe gave a war whoop that startled the people in the car beside them. "Yes! My nerdy older brother finally has a date!"

Blushing a little, Frank accelerated as the light turned green, trying to ignore the stares from the people. "As do you…" he countered.

Grinning from ear to ear, Joe leaned his arm on the door. "At least it's not my first time asking someone!"

"Hey! This isn't my first date!" Frank protested, turning left.

"First time _asking, _though. If I recall correctly, when you were with Callie she mentioned that _she'd _had to ask you the first time because you took so long."

Frank winced at the mention of Callie. It had been only two months since they had broken up, and he didn't feel ready to talk about her. They hadn't parted in anger, which was good. But sometimes a kind breakup hurt worse. Oh well, he consoled himself. At least he had Nancy now. He smiled a little.

Suddenly his phone started ringing. Checking the road, he glanced down at the caller ID. _George Fayne, _it read. Frank smiled and picked up. "Hello?"

"Frank, are you driving?" George demanded, her voice sounding clipped and strained. He heard someone crying in the background and snapped to full attention.

_Nancy. Not Nancy! _His heart pounded rapidly. "Yes. George, what happened?" he asked tensely, Joe staring at him, a silent question on his face.

"Hand the phone to Joe," George instructed. "Now."

"George, I…" Frank hesitated.

_ "Now, Frank Hardy!"_

He quickly obeyed. Joe turned pale and Frank knew he was thinking about Bess. Quickly, his younger brother held the phone to his ear. "Is Bess okay? Oh, thank God. So what hap – _what?! _How? The case is over! The car was fixed! There shouldn't have been any problem!" Joe gasped.

_Car?! _Frank's stomach churned, but he kept himself composed. Barely. Joe listened for a few more minutes then covered the mouthpiece. "Take us to the hospital," he said, then turned back to his conversation with George. This did not help Frank's state of being. _Joe! Just tell me which one it is already! If Bess is okay and George is on the phone with you, what if it's Nancy?! Why is George talking to you and not me anyhow?! _He screamed inwardly. Frank knew he was speeding, but this way they would get to the hospital in two minutes.

"Okay, George," Joe was saying. "Yeah, we're almost there. See you in a few." Hanging up, he handed the phone back to Frank. It was thirty seconds flat until they parked.

Jumping out and slamming the car door behind him, Frank wheeled on his brother. "Joe. _What. Happened?"_

Joe averted his gaze and swallowed hard. "It's Nancy. Her car blew up on the way to the pizza place."

Frank's heart stopped. His head swam and he sank down on the curb, staring at the ground, his eyes wide with horror. Nausea gripped him. _No. This can't be happening._

Joe was saying something, but Frank couldn't make sense of the words. He choked a sob and his head fell into his hands. Despair filled him. Disbelief. Raging terror that made him feel like he was going insane. Nancy was dead. She must be.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2!**

**Did you like it? Here we go! :)**

* * *

_Despair filled him. Disbelief. Raging terror that made him feel like he was going insane. Nancy was dead. She must be. Now he knew what Joe felt like when Iola…_

* * *

"Frank! _Frank! Listen to me!" _Joe shouted desperately, grabbing his older brother's shoulders and giving him a firm shake. He finally broke through and shuddered as Frank's glassy-eyed stare met his.

"Nancy's okay, Frank. She got out alive."

_What? Impossible! _Frank tried to make himself believe it. Then the wall broke and he gasped, tears filling his eyes. "She's alive?" he whispered incredulously, staring up at Joe's intensely concerned face.

"Yes, Frank. Look at me. She's fine. Nance saw the car hood smoking and had sense enough to pull over and run instead of check the engine. It's a good thing she did. It exploded seconds later. She has a few burns on her leg, but they're not bad. Nancy is okay, Frank. Stop!"

There was no more need for reassurance. Frank shakily stood up, filled with overwhelming relief. Joe put his arm around him. In a rare moment of emotion, Frank threw his arms around his little brother and let the tears roll down his face. They gripped each other tightly for a moment, and then stepped back at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, Frank calmed himself. "Let's go in. I need to see her."

Joe gave Frank a pat on the back and walked with him. "Don't do that again, big brother. You scared the pants off of me!"

"Bad mental image."

"Sorry."

Walking inside, George met them in the lobby, mostly composed. "Nancy is in room 326. She's fine, Frank. Just a couple second-degree burns on her leg. Bess is almost hysterical, though. She thinks it's all her fault and she's been crying inconsolably." George told them, looking worried. Frank and Joe exchanged a surprised look and followed George into the elevator. On the way up she told them more in detail what had happened. Bess had missed one element of the sabotage in Nancy's engine, and that had resulted in the explosion. Unfortunately, the car-savvy girl felt like she was responsible for her friend's near death.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into her," George muttered as they walked out the elevator doors. They almost couldn't keep up with Frank. He bolted down the hall and it took the combined efforts of Joe and George to stop him and tell him that he was headed in the wrong direction. Immediately stopping, he swung around and charged the opposite way. The other two followed, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Is he always this protective?" George panted.

"Most times, yes. I think it's gotten worse, though," Joe confided, catching Frank by the arm and persuading him to slow down so that they wouldn't disturb anyone. "After all," he said, "you almost passed her room. It's right here."

George pushed open the door as they heard Nancy's voice. "Frank? Is that you?"

They entered, and Frank rushed to the side of her hospital bed. "Oh, babe," he gasped, "you scared me!"

Nancy sat up and flashed a smile, her blue eyes sparkling. "I guess this is payback for the last time you got shot?" she teased.

Giving out a moan, Frank sank down and threw his arms around her. George and Joe looked on awkwardly as the two embraced tightly. Frank didn't care who saw. He was only glad that Nancy was okay.

She dropped the teasing manner, looking at Frank earnestly as they pulled apart. "Frank, I'm fine. There are only a couple of burns on my leg. I wouldn't have even come here at all if it were up to me! You know me, Hardy. I'm not leaving you that easy."

Frank leaned in and they shared in a passionate kiss.

"And that's my cue to leave!" Joe cleared his throat loudly. "Glad you're okay, Nance," he called over his shoulder as he pulled George out of the room. Then he turned on her. "Where's Bess?"

"She went down to get a drink at the water fountain. Let's go find her." George led the way determinedly. Joe reached out his hand and stopped her.

"Actually, George, could you take her into one of the private waiting rooms and _ask _her if she wants to see me? I'll be out of sight listening. I want to hear her honest-to-goodness feelings, and I'm afraid that if she doesn't want me I'll just be a distraction," Joe admitted, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

George considered, then nodded. "I'll do it. See you in a few."

"Thanks," Joe chuckled, walking Bess's tomboy cousin walk off briskly. He wandered into the first private waiting room and stationed himself just out of sight. And he waited.

It didn't take long. Within the next five minutes, George led Bess into the room. From his vantage point, Joe saw Bess sit down in one of the armchairs. He looked at her face. She'd definitely been crying.

George began. "Bess, the Hardys are here. Do you want to go see them?"

Bess put her beautiful blonde head in her hands. "No," she whispered dejectedly. Joe's heart ached.

"Why?"

"They'll hate me now. Especially Frank. It was all my fault that Nancy was almost killed!" Bess choked, looking up at her cousin with tear-filled eyes. "It was my job to make sure things – things like this wouldn't happen. And I failed!" Her head dropped down again, and Joe could hear her quietly crying.

George sprang at Bess and grabbed her hands. _"Stop – saying – that!" _she ordered forcefully. "It is _not _your fault, Elizabeth Marvin!"

She shook her head. "I'm a crack mechanic, George. I should have checked closer. I'm such a failure."

Joe longed to go out there and sweep her into his arms, but managed to contain himself. He couldn't do that yet.

"You are not, Bess! We love you! Nancy tried to tell you it's okay. She doesn't blame you. I don't blame you. Heck, the Hardys would _never _blame you! Especially Joe!"

"I made a stupid mistake and Nancy almost died because of it, George! What stupid person would love me?"

Stepping out, Joe crossed the room to her. "I would," he answered, placing his hand underneath her chin and lifting her face to his.

Bess's eyes widened and she gasped. "J-Joe?" she stammered tearfully. After getting over her initial shock of seeing him there, she remembered what he'd said. "Why?" she whispered, her eyes clouding with shame. "I don't deserve it."

Shaking his head emphatically, Joe gently pulled her into a hug. "No. You do deserve it. There was no way you could have known. Some idiot on drugs sabotaged Nancy's car. Not you. Bess. Listen to me," his voice grew husky as he blinked back tears of his own. "I spent the longest time blaming myself after Iola died. But I was wrong. It wasn't my fault. It happened, but I'm not the reason that she died. Nancy is fine. She didn't die. And you are _not _to blame for her car blowing up in the first place."

Slowly, Bess looked up and into Joe's eyes, disbelief and hope fighting each other on her face. _"Really?" _she whispered desperately.

Pulling her into a kiss, Joe nodded silently. George watched with satisfaction.

After they parted, Joe reached into his pocket. His fingers contacted with the warped bit of metal. Trembling a little bit, he pulled them out and pressed them into Bess's hands.

She stared. "What are they?"

"Iola's car keys. They melted in the explosion, and I've kept them ever since. Bess, I want you to keep them. I don't want anything coming in between us. It's the hardest thing I've ever done, but I'm finally letting go of Iola. I'm moving on. And I want you to be by my side. Bess Marvin," he pleaded, deciding to give the slightest hint of puppy dog eyes, "would you go out with me?"

Bess was speechless. Tears welled up in her eyes again as she launched into him. They clasped each other tightly. "Joe," she gasped breathlessly. "Oh, yes. You have no idea what this means to me. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive," he affirmed, stepping back. "Now let's go find Nancy and Frank, little mechanic!"

She grinned. "Lead the way."

* * *

THE END

R & R! Love you guys!


End file.
